You've Got Mail
by tvrox
Summary: Rory gets Tristan's screen name from Paris and emails him. It all goes from there.... (Trory and L/L) Joint fic with Sweetangel251. CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. You've Got Mail

You've Got Mail  
  
By Tvrox (Margaret) and Sweetangel251 (Lauren)  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, but we wish we did, and now we know the characters well enough that we could play Rory and Tristan if they asked us too!  
  
Author's Note: These emails and conversations were not just made up. This fic has been in the works for about two weeks, and the two of us actually created the AOL screen names and pretended we were Rory and Tristan. We worked very hard, and we hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed creating. We also would like to know if you liked it (hint hint nudge nudge).  
  
  
  
Subj: This is Rory  
  
Date: 1/3/02 12:25:38 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
Hi Tristan~  
  
This is Rory Gilmore. I got your new screen name from Paris. So, how's military school going? Chilton is just great. Actually, it's a lot better since you aren't there to bug me anymore. No, I'm j/k.  
  
I've got to go, my mom needs help at the inn.  
  
Oh, one more thing, when you left the day of the play, you said you wanted to kiss me, why?  
  
~Rory  
  
  
  
Subj: Re: This is Rory  
  
Date: 1/3/02 1:49:23 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Militaryboy17  
  
To: Readergurl108  
  
Mary,  
  
Nice to hear from you. Military school is worse than chilton, if that's humanly possible. I've got a couple of good buds, but other than that, everyone and everything is completely awful.  
  
I can't imagine you find Chilton great, but ok, you do your own thing. I hated it. You were the one good thing about it. I wanted to kiss you because I'm madly in love with you, Mary. Believe it or not, it's true.  
  
I've got to go eat lunch now. Write back soon, Mary, you're my only contact with human civilization.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Tristan DuGrey  
  
  
  
Subj: An Inn?  
  
Date: 1/3/02 5:54:53 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Militaryboy17  
  
To: Readergurl108  
  
Rory,  
  
I forgot to mention this in my other email. Does your mom work at an inn or something? You never told me about that. Also, I'd love to know what's going on at Chilton and in Stars Hollow. Fill me in when you write back, which, by the way, I want you to do very soon.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Tristan  
  
1/4/02  
  
Subj: Re: An Inn?  
  
Date: 1/4/02 3:08:48 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: mailto:Readergurl108Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
Tristan~  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't write back, but I was really busy helping my mom at the inn (Yes, she works at an inn- she's the manager of it. I practically grew up there.) Ok, so that's not completely true. I also didn't write back because I didn't know what to say to you being in love with me. And I still don't, so I'm sorry if I avoid that subject.  
  
Anyways, I have trouble believing that I'm your only connection to the outside world, but if you say I am... Oh! You should have seen Paris' face when the staff instructor of the newspaper gave me the lead story this week instead of her. It was great!  
  
Ugh~ I g2g. My mom's insisting we go to Luke's (that's the diner in town). I'll be back later.  
  
~Rory (NOT Mary)  
  
Date: 1/4/02 3:32:15 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
Readergurl108: hi  
  
Militaryboy17: Rory! I just got your email.  
  
Readergurl108: good. i was just shopping on amazon.com  
  
Militaryboy17: for what?  
  
Readergurl108: ummm...let's see...BOOKS!  
  
Militaryboy17: figures. i know you too well  
  
Militaryboy17: what are you reading right now.  
  
Readergurl108: actually, i'm in between books. that's why i was shopping. u?  
  
Militaryboy17: i actually don't have much time to read, and when i do, i cant think of a good book. any reccomendations?  
  
Readergurl108: hmmm...i'm trying to think...i'm at a loss of any really good books at the moment, but i'll let u know later  
  
Militaryboy17: ok.  
  
Militaryboy17: congratulations on the paper thing.  
  
Readergurl108: thank u! i was very excited!  
  
Readergurl108: how have u been though?  
  
Militaryboy17: as good as i can be, i guess. i probably better get going, though.  
  
Readergurl108: ok  
  
Readergurl108: i guess i'll ttyl  
  
Militaryboy17: bye.  
  
Readergurl108: bye tristan  
  
Date: 1/4/02 10:45:32 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
Militaryboy17: hello rory  
  
Readergurl108: hey tristan  
  
Readergurl108: i was just going to send you an e-mail  
  
Militaryboy17: really? same here. great minds think alike  
  
Readergurl108: just as long as you're admitting that my mind is great, i don't care that you think yours is too  
  
Militaryboy17: im hurt  
  
Militaryboy17: that you would say such a thing  
  
Militaryboy17: to a wonderful guy like me  
  
Readergurl108: excuse me while i throw up  
  
Readergurl108: your enormous ego is making me sick  
  
Militaryboy17: my ego? what ego? im just being Tristan DuGrey  
  
Readergurl108: ah~ yes, and the ego comes along w/ that  
  
Militaryboy17: whatever you say, mary.  
  
Readergurl108: but i'll be nice to you, cuz i know that you're all by yourself out in military school  
  
Militaryboy17: haha. how sweet of you.  
  
Readergurl108: hey, i said i'd be nice, but only if you stop calling me mary!  
  
Militaryboy17: ill try my best  
  
Readergurl108: i'm a sweet girl, you should know that  
  
Readergurl108: :-)  
  
Militaryboy17: ha! who's got an ego now?  
  
Readergurl108: i'm going to ignore that  
  
Militaryboy17: that's not a good philosophy towards life  
  
Readergurl108: and why not?  
  
Militaryboy17: because if you ignore the things around you, you become ignorant (duh, tristan, ok, let me think of better phrasing)  
  
Readergurl108: yes, but there are some things in life that you have to ignore, because otherwise you will go crazy  
  
Militaryboy17: it alters your outlook on life to the point that you could become a hermit who's also a member of the dark side.  
  
Militaryboy17: by the way, cute buddy icon. [AN: It's a book]  
  
Readergurl108: that's true~ but most people don't take it to that extreme  
  
Readergurl108: and thank you, i was wondering when you were going to comment on my buddy icon  
  
Militaryboy17: well, you never know what could happen  
  
Readergurl108: that's true. you never know.  
  
Militaryboy17: it actually only just appeared, which is why i didn't comment on it  
  
Readergurl108: i know...i figured that  
  
Militaryboy17: can you see mine?  
  
Readergurl108: not yet  
  
Readergurl108: i'm sure i'll be able to in a minute  
  
Militaryboy17: what a shame.  
  
Readergurl108: oh, now i can  
  
Readergurl108: and it's very...well, very YOU [AN: It's a cute little green alien]  
  
Militaryboy17: haha  
  
Readergurl108: :-)  
  
Militaryboy17: i better get going, they wake us up at like five am around here, but ill talk to you soon!  
  
Readergurl108: oh, jeese, i'm sorry for keeping you up  
  
Readergurl108: but yeah, i'll talk to you soon  
  
Readergurl108: bye  
  
Militaryboy17: oh no don't worry about it, bye  
  
Readergurl108: bye tristan  
  
Subj: hi...  
  
Date: 1/5/02 1:04:19 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
Hi Tristan~  
  
I'm not really sure what I'm doing right now, but it's been driving me crazy. I haven't been able to sleep, Mom is worried about me, Lane thinks I'm crazy, even Luke was worried that Dean had hurt me again or something.  
  
I don't really know if what I'm saying is making any sense, so I'm sorry. And I can't believe I'm even going to discuss this with you, but I feel like I have to.  
  
Tristan, did you really mean it when you said you loved me? And I'm serious, this isn't something to kid around about or to tease me about. I need to know.  
  
Oh, did I mention before that Dean and I broke up last month? Cuz we did.  
  
~*~Rory~*~  
  
Subj: Re: hi...  
  
Date: 1/5/02 10:44:56 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: mailto:Militaryboy17Militaryboy17  
  
To: mailto:Readergurl108Readergurl108  
  
Rory,  
  
I meant every word I said when I told you I was in love with you. I figured I'd let time tell in your case, that eventually you'd realize that you loved me too. Do you love me?  
  
Yours Truly, Tristan  
  
Date: 1/5/02 11:46:30 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
Militaryboy17: hi. did you get my email?  
  
Readergurl108: ummm~ yeah. wow...i...uh...i just read it  
  
Militaryboy17: and...?  
  
Readergurl108: wow...um...tristan...i don't know how to answer it...i mean, i feel like i'm just getting to know you  
  
Readergurl108: and i like the new you A LOT. really, i do...but i need some time  
  
Readergurl108: to think  
  
Militaryboy17: take as much time as you need  
  
Readergurl108: alright...hey, is there any chance that you'll be coming to the area for like a visit sometime?  
  
Militaryboy17: um, i'm not really sure. maybe for a long weekend or something.  
  
Readergurl108: really? cuz i would like to spend some time with the "new" tristan that i'm getting to know. if you ever are coming, let me know.  
  
Militaryboy17: absolutely.  
  
Readergurl108: ok...good :-)  
  
Readergurl108: so, how was your day?  
  
Militaryboy17: not too bad for military school  
  
Readergurl108: that's good!  
  
Militaryboy17: so, how is chilton?  
  
Readergurl108: chilton...is chilton...what can i say? it's alright, i guess.  
  
Militaryboy17: ok...  
  
Militaryboy17: we're running out of things to talk about. save the conversation, rory!  
  
Readergurl108 [11:24 PM]: wow, i actually feel like i can trust you...this is weird...  
  
Readergurl108 [11:24 PM]: anyways, did you ever hear about how my mom and mr. medina were engaged?  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:24 PM]: no, i never did.  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:25 PM]: were they really?  
  
Readergurl108 [11:25 PM]: and you can't tell anyone any of this, please tristan~ remember that i'm trusting you as a really good friend  
  
Readergurl108 [11:25 PM]: yes! they were. and then right before their wedding my mom got scared and we went off on a road trip.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:26 PM]: actually~ i don't know if my mom was scared, she just knew she couldn't go through with the wedding  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:26 PM]: wow.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:27 PM]: SO, now things are incredibly weird between mr. medina and me. it's so weird seeing him. i mean, he was going to be my STEPFATHER! that's pretty major.  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:28 PM]: wow, poor you. you should try to talk things over with him. i mean, aren't you still in his class? that's gotta be awful  
  
Readergurl108 [11:28 PM]: yeah, it is pretty awful...but i totally respect my mom's decision~ even if it did come a little late  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:29 PM]: so-will you take my advice and try to talk to him?  
  
Readergurl108 [11:29 PM]: well...i'm not sure...but you're probably right...  
  
Readergurl108 [11:29 PM]: yeah, i will  
  
Readergurl108 [11:29 PM]: but it might take a little while to get up the courage  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:30 PM]: oh, you can do it. i believe in you (i know that's cheezy, but it's also true.)  
  
Readergurl108 [11:30 PM]: and i'll have to talk to my mom first, cuz you have to understand that my mom's the most important person to me and i would never do anything she truly felt uncomfortable about me doing  
  
Readergurl108 [11:31 PM]: thanks for believing in me...and it may be cheezy...but it's sweet and i appreciate it  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:31 PM]: of course.  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:31 PM]: and thank you  
  
Readergurl108 [11:31 PM]: you're welcome :-)  
  
Readergurl108 [11:32 PM]: thank you for listening and trying to help tristan  
  
Readergurl108 [11:32 PM]: i appreciate it more than i can explain  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:32 PM]: no prob  
  
Readergurl108 [11:33 PM]: so...do you have any major problems or catastrophies going on in your life?  
  
Readergurl108 [11:33 PM]: lol  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:33 PM]: not currently, except i really wish i could come home.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:34 PM]: yeah...i never thought i would say this...but so do i  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:34 PM]: i'm flattered.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:35 PM]: ahhh~ don't get all "old" tristan on me! lol~ i'm just kidding  
  
Readergurl108 [11:35 PM]: i didn't insult you, did i?  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:36 PM]: not really. im still not quite used to you caring whether or not you did. new tristan is allowed to be flattered once in awhile--isn't he?  
  
Readergurl108 [11:37 PM]: haha~ of course. EVERYONE is allowed to be flattered! and i did care before, it's just you made it kind of hard, cuz for some reason you weren't all that nice to me  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:38 PM]: it was just that i didn't quite know how to act-- now that we aren't face to face i have a much easier time.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:38 PM]: i can understand that. it makes things easier, doesn't it?  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:39 PM]: alot. i just hope new tristan will remain himself if i ever come home.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:41 PM]: look, to make sure that you stay just as sweet as you are being right now~ just be yourself! it would make things easier! you don't have to act a certain way around me to get me to like you. chances are, if you try that way, i probably won't like you. just be the person you really are on the inside. that's what counts. and i know how cheezy that sounds, but it's important to me.  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:41 PM]: wow. that took you a long time to type. i was wondering if you were still there. but thanks.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:42 PM]: did that make any sense? all i'm trying to say, is that i want you to be yourself! not someone that you think everyone else wants you to be.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:42 PM]: haha~ yeah, i did. but i really wanted to get my point across.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:42 PM]: and you're welcome.  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:43 PM]: i understand. old tristan was only trying to get you to like him. now that he's succeeded--well enough for the time being--he's better.  
  
Readergurl108 [11:44 PM]: haha~ one more thing, no more "old" tristan and "new" tristan~ i was thinking, and they're all one person and i shouldn't be making you feel like you have to change, which is what i was doing by saying i like the "new" tristan  
  
Readergurl108 [11:44 PM]: if that makes any sense!  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:44 PM]: kinda  
  
Readergurl108 [11:45 PM]: haha~ i'm sorry, i guess i'm kinda tired...and i've spent all night with mom, so i'm probably starting to not make any sense most of the time...just like her  
  
Readergurl108 [11:45 PM]: see what i mean?! event that didn't really make sense!  
  
Readergurl108 [11:45 PM]: *even  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:45 PM]: haha  
  
Readergurl108 [11:45 PM]: :-)  
  
Readergurl108 [11:47 PM]: alright, well...i hate to say this...but i have to go to bed...i'm tired and i wanna try to not be so tired when i go back to school after the weekend on monday  
  
Militaryboy17 [11:47 PM]: ok, bye  
  
Readergurl108 [11:47 PM]: bye tristan. i can honestly say that i enjoyed our conversation  
  
Subj: (no subject)  
  
Date: 1/7/02 9:13:46 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
  
  
Tristan~  
  
I had a completely awful day. First of all, Mom and I stayed up late watching movies last night because it was snowing, so we thought that I wouldn't have school, but of course I only had a delayed opening. SO, I've been completely exhausted all day. Mom did say I could skip school (have I mentioned that my mother's the best ever??), but I had a test in Mr. Medina's class today, and I didn't want to have to meet with him separately to take the test.  
  
I know, I know...I was supposed to have talked to him already, but I'm having trouble. I don't know what to say and I feel so weird! HELP!!!!! Oh, and there was more to my bad day, but I'll explain later.  
  
Anyway, how's military school life? I hope that you can come back for a visit really soon.  
  
I have to go, more social studies homework to be done...  
  
~**~Rory~**~  
  
Subj: Re: (no subject)  
  
Date: 1/8/02 5:24:03 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Militaryboy17  
  
To: Readergurl108  
  
  
  
Rory,  
  
Military school is just about how Chilton sounds--AWFUL. There's not much else to say, except that I'm probably coming home for a long weekend either this weekend or next.  
  
I want to hear about the rest of your bad day, so write back soon!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Tristan  
  
Subj: Re: (no subject)  
  
Date: 1/8/02 9:50:41 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17Militaryboy17  
  
  
  
Tristan~  
  
I hope you come home soon!!!!! Even if it is only for a little while!  
  
Forget about my bad day, I'll get over it. Plus, my mom helped make me feel better: she even attempted baking for me! As terrifying as my mother's cooking is, she made an effort and was so sweet.  
  
I wanna write more, but I have to sleep! I'm exhausted.  
  
~Rory  
  
Date: 1-10-02 5:02 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
Readergurl108 [5:02 PM]: hey tristan!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:02 PM]: hey! guess what?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:03 PM]: what?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:03 PM]: im coming home this weekend!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:04 PM]: really????!!!!!!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:05 PM]: yeah! excited?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:06 PM]: yes! i haven't seen you in a long time...and when i did see you... well, things are different now  
  
Readergurl108 [5:06 PM]: actually, sudden realization: i will be able to see you this weekend, right?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:06 PM]: yeah.  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:07 PM]: of course.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:07 PM]: good :-)  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:07 PM]: why wouldn't you be able to?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:08 PM]: i don't know~ maybe you had other plans already with your friends and family  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:08 PM]: there's no one else i would see...except my parents and i can guarantee i wont spend much time with them.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:09 PM]: that's not true. you were like the king of chilton~ everybody loved you!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:09 PM]: yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean that i loved them.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:10 PM]: haha...yeah, i guess you're right. so you're actually saying that you'd rather spend time with me than with all of your old friends?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:10 PM]: well, yeah.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:11 PM]: wow... i have to say i'm surprised...  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:12 PM]: you shouldn't be. remember, even though im letting time tell, im still in love with you  
  
Readergurl108 [5:13 PM]: i'm kinda speechless right now...but anyways...we have so much to plan!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:14 PM]: like what?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:14 PM]: we have to figure out what we're going to do, where we're going to go, whether you come to stars hollow or i go to hartford, when you're going to meet my best friend...that kinda stuff  
  
Readergurl108 [5:14 PM]: :-)  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:15 PM]: AHHH! HELP! TOO MUCH PLANNING!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:16 PM]: ugh~ planning is good! it helps people organize!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:16 PM]: why cant we just be spontaneous?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:17 PM]: spontenaeity is my trademark. my middle name is spontenaeity  
  
Readergurl108 [5:18 PM]: you sound just like my mother! whenever we go on a road trip she won't even let me near a map!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:18 PM]: oh speaking of my mother, you have to meet her, too. and she is not going to like you. we had both previously classified you and paris as spawns of the devil.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:19 PM]: and you better not try your charms on her, cuz i can guarantee they won't work  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:19 PM]: haha. okay, so if you're used to spontenaeity, then why not stick to it?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:21 PM]: alright...but why must you make things difficult! can i just plan a little bit...pleeeeeease...  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:21 PM]: fine, just a little bit, but you do it.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:21 PM]: oh, if you could see my face right now, i'm begging...  
  
Readergurl108 [5:21 PM]: THANK YOU!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:21 PM]: you're the best!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:21 PM]: ack~ i didn't just say that!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:22 PM]: haha!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:25 PM]: so, what sort of planning are you doing?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:25 PM]: hmmm...well...it depends...i need your opinion on some things... Militaryboy17 [5:26 PM]: like?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:27 PM]: well...i've already decided that you're coming to stars hollow...so what day do you want to come?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:27 PM]: um, i really don't care that much.  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:28 PM]: up to you.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:28 PM]: tristan!!!! i need to know!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:29 PM]: oh boy, decisions, decisions.....saturday?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:29 PM]: saturday works...  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:29 PM]: good.  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:29 PM]: what else do you need my opinion on?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:29 PM]: well...what kinds of things do you like to do?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:30 PM]: um, whatever  
  
Readergurl108 [5:31 PM]: alright, well what time can you come over saturday?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:31 PM]: that'll help me plan  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:31 PM]: um, like lunchtime?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:31 PM]: so how about you come over at 12:30 on saturday  
  
Readergurl108 [5:32 PM]: then you, my mom, and me will go to luke's for lunch  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:32 PM]: sure that's fine.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:33 PM]: and after luke's we can just hang out around town for a while...you can meet my friend lane and some of the other people in town and see what goes on  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:33 PM]: sure.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:33 PM]: and i know that sounds boring, but it's really quite entertaining  
  
Readergurl108 [5:34 PM]: oh, and my mother may be with us the whole time, just warning you, but i mean, she's fun  
  
Readergurl108 [5:34 PM]: you'll like her  
  
Readergurl108 [5:35 PM]: and then after wandering around aimlessly all afternoon, we can go out to dinner somewhere nice and fancy, even though i don't usually do that.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:35 PM]: you have to pick the fancy restaurant though, cuz i don't know where to go  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:35 PM]: i don't know any fancy restaurants in stars hollow.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:36 PM]: not in stars hollow, silly. anywhere. and i know you know of some in hartford  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:36 PM]: okay, what kind of food do you like?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:36 PM]: ummm...any kind! i love food!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:37 PM]: after dinner, if it's not too late, we can go back to my house and have a movie marathon with my mom  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:38 PM]: okay, im not going to tell you where we're going. ill surprise you. just dress fancy  
  
Readergurl108 [5:38 PM]: ok! i love surprises!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:39 PM]: except, i would prefer if i knew what the surprise was most of the time...  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:39 PM]: ? you are making no sense, my dear  
  
Readergurl108 [5:40 PM]: you have much to learn about me...i often go on for long periods without making any sense whatsoever  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:41 PM]: clearly stated by the previous remark.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:41 PM]: :-) yup  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:43 PM]: so.....running out of stuff to talk about.......  
  
Readergurl108 [5:43 PM]: haha...yeah...oh...wait no!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:43 PM]: hah! i have come up with a topic!  
  
Readergurl108 [5:44 PM]: i just started reading a book that you might like. of course, i just started it, so i'm not sure yet, but do you want the title?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:45 PM]: sure.  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:46 PM]: what's the title?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:47 PM]: it's called The Pelican Brief by John Grisham  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:47 PM]: hmm...  
  
Readergurl108 [5:49 PM]: it's interesting...it was actually made into a movie that julia roberts starred in  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:49 PM]: really?  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:49 PM]: a recent one?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:50 PM]: yup...nope...it was made a while ago  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:50 PM]: oh.  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:51 PM]: brb  
  
Readergurl108 [5:51 PM]: ok  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:52 PM]: alright im back.  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:52 PM]: hey, i have a really off topic question.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:52 PM]: ok...shoot...  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:52 PM]: alright im back.  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:52 PM]: hey, i have a really off topic question.  
  
Readergurl108 [5:52 PM]: ok...shoot...  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:54 PM]: do you pronounce the "ei" in either like an "i" or like an "e"?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:56 PM]: well, i usually pronounce it as an "e"  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:57 PM]: yeah, same here. did you know it's prober to say it like an "i"  
  
Readergurl108 [5:57 PM]: is it really?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:57 PM]: hmmm...i'll have to start that...  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:58 PM]: yeah, me too. also, how do you personally spell theater?  
  
Readergurl108 [5:58 PM]: theater  
  
Readergurl108 [5:59 PM]: but in this book i read about shakespeare they had it as "theatre"  
  
Militaryboy17 [5:59 PM]: did you know that's the proper way, not just for british people?  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:00 PM]: i heard that recently and started spelling it that way.  
  
Readergurl108 [6:00 PM]: hmmm...interesting...definately a good english lesson...lol  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:01 PM]: i think im going to make my lifetime goal perfecting my speech  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:01 PM]: and my grammar and stuff  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:01 PM]: or maybe not quite my lifetime goal, but still...  
  
Readergurl108 [6:01 PM]: yes, well if that's your lifetime goal, i'd stop using the word "stuff" if i were you...  
  
Readergurl108 [6:01 PM]: :-)  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:03 PM]: haha! how rory-ish!  
  
Readergurl108 [6:05 PM]: well...you should probably expect that, seeing as how I'M rory...:-)  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:05 PM]: guess what?  
  
Readergurl108 [6:05 PM]: what?  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:06 PM]: that was grammatically incorrect *smirk*  
  
Readergurl108 [6:07 PM]: tristan...  
  
Readergurl108 [6:07 PM]: ugh!  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:08 PM]: im sorry, im pursuing my lifetime goal.  
  
Readergurl108 [6:09 PM]: oh god...i'm never going to hear the end of that!  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:09 PM]: haha, no, ill stop.  
  
Readergurl108 [6:10 PM]: ok...thank god!  
  
Readergurl108 [6:11 PM]: i'm so excited that you're coming home! even if it is just for the weekend!  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:11 PM]: im excited too!  
  
Readergurl108 [6:11 PM]: we are going to have so much fun! wait...why are you coming home anyway? i almost forgot to ask  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:12 PM]: so i can see you, of course!  
  
Readergurl108 [6:13 PM]: haha...thank you, that's sweet...but i meant why are they letting you come home?  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:13 PM]: i guess because im doing well...i dunno  
  
Readergurl108 [6:14 PM]: that's great...does that mean they'll be letting you come home more often?  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:15 PM]: i don't know, i think it's just kinda you know, the semester's over, i did well, so i come home.  
  
Readergurl108 [6:16 PM]: do you get to come home on holidays?  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:17 PM]: yeah, but not all of the holidays. brb  
  
Readergurl108 [6:17 PM]: hurry up and get back tristan...i have to go eat dinner...mom wants to go to luke's  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:18 PM]: im sorry.  
  
Readergurl108 [6:18 PM]: it's ok...but i have to go right now...before my mom dies of withdrawel from coffee  
  
Militaryboy17 [6:18 PM]: if you have to go, then ill talk to you soon  
  
Readergurl108 [6:19 PM]: alright...bye tristan! can't wait for saturday! 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

You've Got Mail  
  
By Margaret (tvrox) and Lauren (sweetangel251)  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, but we wish we did, and now we know the characters well enough that we could play Rory and Tristan if they asked us too!  
  
Author's Note: There are going to be a few chapters in story style, rather than emails and IM's. The story-chapters are going to be an account of the weekend that Tristan comes to Stars Hollow. This chapter doesn't really have a POV. There'll probably be a Rory POV and a Lorelai POV. We ended this chapter with a minor cliffhanger on purpose, because we want reviews!  
  
Part II  
  
Decisions, Decisions  
  
Rory looked around the room at the mess that lay before her. Clothes were thrown all over the place. She just couldn't find a single thing that looked right.  
  
She sighed in utter frustration, not just because she couldn't find anything to wear, but also because she didn't understand why she cared so much about how she looked. It was just Tristan, a few weeks ago she hadn't even liked him. Things were different now, though. Something had changed when they had talked online. She trusted him now, after all, he was in love with her and she knew it.  
  
She looked at her clock and groaned. It was already 11:45 and he was going to be at her house at 12:30. She gave up trying to get ready by herself and yelled, "Mom!"  
  
Lorelai's voice came from somewhere else in the house, "What Rory?"  
  
"I need help!" Rory whined.  
  
"Fine! I'm coming."  
  
Rory smiled. Her mother was always able to find something that looked good on Rory.  
  
Lorelai walked into her daughter's room and instantly tripped over a mound of shoes. "What in God's name happened in here? Oh, wait, don't answer that. It has become apparent to me that Hurricane Rory has struck yet again."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom, as interested as I may be in the weather, may I have some assistance here?"  
  
"What's the magic word?" Lorelai asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Please?!"  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "No! The really magical word!"  
  
"Ummmm...thank you?" Rory had no clue what her mother was getting at.  
  
"Sweetie, this is not a hard question! What is the magic word?!" Lorelai said, exasperated.  
  
Rory thought and then said triumphantly, "Ah! I can't believe I didn't get it before! COFFEE!"  
  
Lorelai beamed. "That's my girl!" She paused thoughtfully, "Now, what's the problem, babe?"  
  
Rory turned serious again. "I don't know what to wear when I see Tristan today."  
  
"Oooo, you like him!" Lorelai exclaimed giddily. She sounded like a gossiping schoolgirl.  
  
Rory turned a light shade of pink, "Yes I like him AS A FRIEND!" She had told her mom about Tristan being in love with her and everything else: she always told her mom everything.  
  
"Nuh uh, and pink's a nice color for you," she smirked. She was teasing Rory's light blush.  
  
"Mom! Can we PLEASE keep on topic here?!"  
  
"Nope! First you have to admit that you like Devil Boy as more than just a friend."  
  
Rory knew that her mother wasn't going to give in, so she just told the truth. "First of all, his name is Tristan, and yeah, I guess I sort of like him-"  
  
"Hah! I knew it!" Lorelai interrupted. Rory glared at her mom and Lorelai continued, "All right, all right well, what are you and Tristan doing today?"  
  
"We're just going to hang out around Stars Hollow this afternoon. And then we're going out to some fancy restaurant for dinner. Then we're gonna come back here for a movie marathon if there's time."  
  
"Wow! Dinner at a fancy restaurant. That sounds like a date to me." Lorelai couldn't resist teasing.  
  
"It's not a date! It's just two friends celebrating one of the friends' brief return!" Rory defended the outing.  
  
"Whatever you say babe. Now, for the afternoon, you need something that says, 'Hey, look at me! I'm gorgeous without even meaning to be.' But for dinner you need something that says, 'Hey, look at me! I'm a total knock- out that has guys drooling over my every move.' Make sense?" Lorelai explained.  
  
"Amazingly enough, yes."  
  
"I know! I even surprise myself sometimes like that time when-"  
  
Rory interrupted, "MOM!"  
  
Lorelai cringed, "Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, for this afternoon, you should wear that really pretty blue sweater with your tan pants. And for tonight, you should definitely wear that navy blue dress with the black embroidered flowers that sparkle a little bit."  
  
"Alright, I like the pick for the afternoon, and I never would have thought of it, but don't you think that dress is a little too...I don't know, short and showy? I can't think of any other words to describe it." Rory was in deep thought.  
  
"No! It's not either of those! It will look really great on you! C'mon, would I let you wear something that I thought would be inappropriate?" Lorelai asked innocently. Rory gave her a look that said "Uh YEAH!" And Lorelai frowned.  
  
"How should I wear my hair, Mom?" Rory asked after a minute.  
  
"Does that mean you'll wear the dress?!" Lorelai asked excitedly.  
  
"I guess-"  
  
Lorelai interrupted. "YAY! And you have to wear your hair in two clips." After Rory looked at her questioningly, she continued. "You know, with one clip on either side"  
  
"OH! Really? It'll look good?" Lorelai just nodded.  
  
"You better hurry up! It's already 12:00. What happens if he's early?" Lorelai pointed to the clock.  
  
"Oh crap! I better get dressed. Thanks for the help Mom." Rory smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well you owe me a coffee." Lorelai smirked.  
  
"You could get the coffee for free, if you really tried, Mom." Rory smiled devilishly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Rory said innocently. She pushed her mother lightly out the door and shut it.  
  
Half an hour later, the doorbell to the Gilmore's house was rung. Rory ran downstairs (wearing the selected ensemble) screaming, "I got it! I got it!"  
  
"You better believe you got it. There's no way I'm getting up off my ass right now!" Lorelai said from her comfortable position on the couch.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's comment and opened the door to find Tristan. She felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hi Rory." Tristan smiled nervously. 


	3. Hand in Hand

"Hey Tristan." Rory didn't know what to do or say. On an impulse, she gave him an awkward hug.  
  
They separated and Rory was blushing. Lorelai saw her daughter's embarrassment and swept in, saving the day. "Hi Evil Boy."  
  
Rory turned to her mother and regained her composure. "Mom, I thought that as of yesterday we agreed on Devil Boy."  
  
Lorelai appeared to be in deep thought. "Really? Cuz I could have sworn it was Evil Boy. Do you have something against Evil Boy? Cuz it really is a perfectly good name."  
  
"I have nothing against Evil Boy, I just recall deciding on Devil Boy. If you prefer Evil Boy, I can go with that."  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that one."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Throughout this exchange, Tristan had been leaning against the doorframe, watching them in amazement. He now spoke, but cautiously. "Are you two done?"  
  
Lorelai and Rory turned and looked at him, as if they were just realizing that he was still there. Rory spoke cheerfully. "For now, yes. But you can look forward to more later."  
  
"And I hope you took notes, cuz we will expect you to join in next time." Lorelai added.  
  
"I look forward to the opportunity." Tristan smiled. "And by the way, hello Ms. Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai and Rory both cringed and Tristan's smile faded, he became nervous. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Rory whispered, as Lorelai only glared at the boy. "You called her Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"It makes her feel old. She hates it. I wouldn't do it again if I were you. Her name is Lorelai." Rory supplied.  
  
Tristan thought and then spoke to Lorelai. "Pardon me, Lorelai, I didn't realize. Would you and Rory like to go to the diner for some lunch and coffee?" He didn't get a response so he added, "My treat."  
  
Lorelai came back to life, smiling. "I just had the worst nightmare. Someone actually called me Ms. Gilmore." She shuddered. "But then it got all better cuz he offered to buy me lunch and coffee."  
  
Tristan breathed in a sigh of relief. Rory smiled and spoke. "Sounds like a good dream to me."  
  
Lorelai just nodded. "Come on! I want coffee!"  
  
"You had three cups this morning," Rory pointed out.  
  
"I know! Can you believe it! I need more! Only three cups..." She trailed off as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door, grumbling and groaning.  
  
Tristan looked a little blown away. "Is she always like that?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Like she said, she hasn't had enough coffee yet."  
  
Rory grabbed her coat and ran after her mother, leaving Tristan there to ponder for a few seconds. He shrugged, laughed lightly, and then followed them, shutting the door behind him.  
  
At the diner, Luke was serving a few customers. The diner wasn't very busy for a Saturday. He kept looking at his watch. Lorelai still hadn't stopped by, and it was almost one. He hadn't expected her to arrive before eleven, but this was pretty late, even for her. He was almost worried.  
  
Just then the door to the diner opened and in ran Rory and Lorelai. They ran to the stools and sat down. Both Gilmores screamed "I won!" at the top of their lungs. Then, both of their heads flopped on the table in exhaustion. Luke looked at them both and decided that they needed coffee, so for once, he grabbed them both cups, poured the coffee and set it down in front of them. He knew that within seconds, both of their heads would pop up and they would be revived.  
  
About a minute later, Tristan walked through the door, almost timidly.  
  
Luke looked at the stranger as he sat down next to Rory and asked protectively, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Tristan looked at him and was almost scared. "Tristan. I'm a friend of Rory's. I used to go to Chilton."  
  
"Rory doesn't have any friends at Chilton," Luke challenged.  
  
"WellumIuh...you see..." Tristan stuttered and then gave Rory and Lorelai a look that said 'help!' They were both watching Tristan amusedly.  
  
"Would you just speak?!" Luke was being difficult.  
  
Rory decided to help Tristan out. "Luke, this is Tristan DuGrey. He used to be a complete jerk to me, but now we get along."  
  
Luke grunted unhappily and just stared at Tristan.  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself at how protective Luke was, but knew that she had to get him to calm down. "Hey, be good Coffee Guy. Rory honestly likes this guy and he likes her, too. Give him a chance. For Rory." She said this so that only Luke could hear her and smiled.  
  
"All right. But only for Rory and if he does anything to hurt her I swear to God I'll kick his ass." Luke frowned.  
  
"Thank you. And if he hurts her, you can get to him after I do. Although at that point, he may already be dead," Lorelai said, half seriously and half jokingly.  
  
Luke showed a rare smile. He loved how much Lorelai cared about her daughter. Then he turned to Tristan, "So, what do you want kid?"  
  
Tristan was surprised at the man's change in mood. "A cheeseburger and any kind of soda, if that's ok."  
  
"Sure," Luke said and turned to Lorelai and Rory, "And you two want a cheeseburger each and a large order of fries."  
  
"You forgot something." Lorelai said as if it was obvious.  
  
"No I didn't Lorelai."  
  
"Yes you did! Rory, didn't he forget the most important part of any meal?" Lorelai turned towards her daughter.  
  
"Absolutely. It's actually quite scary that he missed it," Rory agreed, then turned towards Tristan. "Right Tristan?"  
  
Tristan looked surprised for a minute, then spoke quickly, "Uhyeahof course"  
  
Rory whispered in his ear, "You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?"  
  
Tristan felt a chill go through his body at her closeness, but then whispered in her ear. "Not a clue. I'm just playing along."  
  
Rory also shivered at how close he was to her, but then regained control and whispered, "Good boy."  
  
Both teens snapped back to reality as Lorelai kept insisting to Luke that something was missing. "Yes, there is too something missing!"  
  
"No, there's not!"  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"Enough already, what is it that I missed?"  
  
"COFFEE! We need more of it." Lorelai made a pleading face and held up Rory's and her own cups.  
  
Luke grunted. "Fine."  
  
Lorelai and Rory smiled in victory as Luke grabbed the cups and went to fill their orders. Lorelai then turned to Rory and Tristan. "So, what do the two of you have planned for today?"  
  
Tristan looked confused. "I thought Rory said you didn't like plans."  
  
"Oh, I don't. But I know Rory does and I have taught her the art of getting her way, so I was sure that she had convinced you that she could make some kind of plans."  
  
"I never looked at it like that. Now I feel overpowered." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Oh, but you are. Get used to it." Rory smirked.  
  
"So what are your plans?" Lorelai asked again.  
  
"Mom, I already told you. We're just gonna hang out around town for a while," Rory responded. She didn't want to mention the dinner, because she didn't know if he still wanted to do that.  
  
"Right. And then I'm taking Rory out to a fancy restaurant later." Tristan supplied. He looked at her face and hoped she still wanted to do that.  
  
"Oooolike a date?" Lorelai asked giddily and Rory shot her a look. Rory knew what her mother was doing. She was trying to get her daughter and Tristan together.  
  
"Well, if Rory wants it to be a date then, yeah," Tristan said nervously.  
  
Rory was very surprised by his answer. She silently thanked her mother for asking the question in the first place.  
  
"Do you want it to be a date, Rory?" Tristan asked.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw how sincere and honest he was being. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Tristan's eyes turned ecstatic and Rory's eyes danced happily. They both forgot that Lorelai was sitting right there, and she decided to move down, so that they could be alone. She knew it was a special moment.  
  
Tristan asked skeptically, "Do you really mean it?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Yeah. I really mean it."  
  
They both smiled. Rory found Tristan's hand and held it. She looked around for her mother and saw that she was deep in conversation with Luke. She yelled to her mom. "Mom, Tristan and I are going for a walk. We'll meet you back at the house later."  
  
"Our dinner reservation is for six, and I brought clothes to change into and I'm sure Rory wants to change, so we'll probably meet you at around four or four-thirty," added Tristan.  
  
Lorelai smiled at the sight of the two of them and said, "Bye. Have fun."  
  
Rory and Tristan walked out of the diner, hand in hand. 


	4. The Date?

Authors' Note: We forgot to mention before that we decided that for the purpose of our fic, Rory never had to interview Max on the real show. It's only because we're going to pretend that Rory still feels weird around him. Also, this chapter and the next chapter are going to have been going on simultaneously. This chapter is about Rory's night and the next chapter will be about Lorelai's night.  
  
As for a disclaimer, well we don't own any of these characters, although we know them so well that wecould play them on the show if they asked us too. Especially Margaret, she is turning into Tristan! It's scary! lol  
  
~*~   
  
Tristan and Rory emerged from the diner, smiling and holding hands.   
  
"So where are you leading me?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"Well, that all depends on what you would like to do," Rory answered.  
  
Tristan had to fight with himself to not respond to her question in an inappropriate way. "What is there to do in Stars Hollow?" Tristan asked, looking around the small town.  
  
"Not too much…we can go to the bookstore and look around for hours…or we can rent some movies and bring them back to my house to watch…or we can sit in the gazebo and watch people go by and make up stories about them…and I think that's about it." Rory smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Hmmm…what do you want to do?" Tristan asked smiling at her suggestions.  
  
"Whatever you wanna do."   
  
"No fair…you should have to choose!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…because it's your town!" Tristan smirked in triumph.  
  
"Ah, yes, but you, dear Tristan, are my guest, and therefore you are the one who chooses the activity." It was Rory's turn to smirk.  
  
Throughout the exchange, they had been walking towards the gazebo without even realizing it.  
  
When they got there, they sat down next to each other.  
  
"Well, I guess no one really has to decide anything now. Our feet decided that we were going to sit in the gazebo," Rory said.  
  
They both laughed lightly just as Lane came up.   
  
"Lane!" Rory said, glad to see her friend, but almost wishing she and Tristan could be alone. Then again, that was virtually impossible in Stars Hollow.  
  
"Hey Rory." Lane said, then added this when she saw Tristan, "And hi Rory's friend. You must be Tristan."  
  
"Yes, this is Tristan…how did you know we were here?" Rory questioned and then thought. "Oh no! Please don't tell me that you heard from Miss Patty and her gossip phone chain."  
  
Lane just stood there with her head down, looking guilty.   
  
"Oh no! Lane, do you realize what's going to happen now?" Rory was beginning to freak out.   
  
Lane looked confused. "Yeah, the whole town of Stars Hollow is going to be here in about five minutes, wanting to meet Tristan. So what?"  
  
Tristan looked confused. "Why is that such a big deal, Rory? I don't mind, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"No, it's not that. Lane, think about it. The entire town will know. The ENTIRE town…can't you think of a particular person that I wanted to stay away from?" Rory was officially freaking out.  
  
Lane's eyes widened and after thinking about it for a minute, Tristan began to understand what they were talking about.  
  
"So you're afraid that Dean's going to show up…" Tristan began as he looked up and saw Dean approaching. Dean didn't look like he was going to kill anyone, but then again, he didn't look too happy, either.   
  
"Oh no." Rory said this slowly but then continued at a rapid pace. "Tristan, promise me that no matter what, you will not start a fight with him. I know that you two don't get along, but Dean and I were just starting to be friends after we broke up and I don't want to lose that. I don't want either of you to get hurt."  
  
Tristan looked into Rory's eyes and knew that she needed this from him. He nodded slowly. "I promise."  
  
"Lane, you might wanna leave," Rory told her friend out of concern. "I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
Lane shook her head. "I'm not leaving. It'll be fine, Rory. You're overreacting."  
  
By this time Dean was climbing up the stairs to the gazebo and Rory knew she had better start talking. "Hey Dean."  
  
Dean looked at Rory and sort of half smiled. "Hey Rory." Then he turned to Tristan and frowned. 'So it's true. You're in Stars Hollow. What are you doing here?" He turned to Rory again. "Is this guy bothering you?"  
  
"No, Dean, please relax. Please remember that we broke up. We're not together anymore. I want us to stay friends, cuz I don't wanna lose you, but for that to happen, I need you to not freak out and to give Tristan a chance. He's changed. He really has. You trust my opinion, don't you?" Rory spoke calmly, but inside every part of her body was tied up in knots.  
  
Dean's face softened a little bit. "Of course I do, Rory."  
  
Rory felt herself loosen a little bit. "Ok then, Dean, I'm going to tell you the truth, because lying won't get us anywhere. Tristan and I are going on a date tonight." Dean and Lane looked surprised at that new information and Tristan looked shocked that Rory told them. "Please don't get mad. You have to understand that you and I…we're not together anymore…I'm moving on. Be a friend and be happy for me. I'm not asking for you and Tristan to be best friends or anything, I just want you to get along for my sake. Maybe eventually you'll even become friends. Just call a truce. I'm asking that from both of you."  
  
Dean didn't know what to say. He turned to Tristan and hesitated. After a pause he held out his hand. Tristan looked down, surprised, but accepted the gesture and the two shook hands.   
  
Dean finally spoke. "This doesn't mean that I like you, but it's for Rory and she's still really important to me."  
  
"I feel the same way. Let's just try and get along," Tristan answered. Dean nodded in agreement.  
  
Rory beamed. "Thank you: both of you. Seriously, I can't tell you how much that means to me."  
  
After a moment of awkward silence, Lane spoke. "Well, Rory, I have to go. My mother will probably think I went off to some stripper club in Hartford with you and your mom."   
  
Rory smiled. "K. See ya later."  
  
"See ya." Lane smiled and waved as she walked away.  
  
The three remaining people looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally Rory spoke. "You know what? Tristan and I should probably get going. All of Stars Hollow will probably show up within seconds and I'd like to try and prevent that from happening."   
  
"Sure. I'll talk to ya later Rory," Dean said and began walking away.  
  
"Bye Dean," Rory called. Dean turned around for a second and waved, than continued on his way.  
  
Rory turned to Tristan with a big grin on her face. When he saw that, he couldn't help but smiling either. She threw her arms around him. "Oh my God! I can't believe that just happened! Thank you! Thank you SO much!"  
  
Tristan was surprised at her action, but he smiled and decided to enjoy standing there holding her. "You're welcome. I can't believe you told them that we're going on a date."   
  
Rory pulled away slowly and looked at him questioningly. "Was that a bad thing to do?"  
  
Tristan saw the fear in her eyes and quickly tried to chase it away. "No! God no! I just wasn't sure if you really wanted the whole date thing." He looked down.  
  
Rory pulled up his chin and looked into his eyes. "But I do." She replied simply, knowing that would be enough.  
  
Tristan couldn't help himself any longer. He bent his head down and gently met his lips with hers.   
  
Rory couldn't believe that happened. At first she didn't know what to do, whether she should break the kiss or not. Then she gave up fighting and enjoyed it.   
  
When they broke. They looked at each other and smiled. It wasn't until they heard applause that they saw half the town gathered around the gazebo, watching them. Rory turned bright red and Tristan looked surprised. Then Rory did what she thought her mother would do: she bowed. Everyone laughed and began to go back to what they had originally been doing. Rory was actually surprised that her mother wasn't there. Where could she be?   
  
Tristan snapped Rory out of her daze by speaking. "That was amazing!"  
  
Rory smiled. "The kiss or how I cleared the town away?"  
  
"Both!" Tristan felt like he was dreaming. Everything just seemed perfect.  
  
Rory laughed lightly. "Well, yeah the kiss was amazing, but I expected that. And my clearing of the town?" She shrugged. "I only did what I thought my mom would do in a situation like this."  
  
"Speaking of Lorelai…where do you think she is? I would expect her to have been first in line to watch us." Tristan was a little puzzled by this.  
  
"I'm not sure. And I thought the same thing. She probably was busy trying to get coffee out of Luke or something." Rory shrugged it off. She didn't mind that her mother wasn't there to see her kiss Tristan. "Anyways, what would you like to do? I'm voting for a movie back at my house. It's already three, so I only really have an hour before I have to start getting ready."  
  
"The movie sounds good, but why do you need so much time to get ready?" Tristan was a little confused.  
  
"Because I want to look extra beautiful." Rory smiled.  
  
"You already are beyond beautiful." Tristan said this sincerely.   
  
Rory was touched at how sweet he could be. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Throughout this conversation, they had been starting to walk home. So, about fifteen minutes later they arrived back at Rory's house. They entered the living room and Rory yelled out to her mom. "MOM! We're home! Are you here?" When she received no answer she shrugged and said, "She must be at Sookie's or something. She'll be back eventually. Anyways…what do you wanna watch?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I don't care. It's your choice."  
  
Rory grinned evilly. "That was not a smart move, just warning you. And I want to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I love the oompa loompas!"   
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Those things used to scare the heck out of me when I was little."   
  
Rory grinned evilly again. "Well, if you haven't done so already, this is the perfect time to conquer that fear."  
  
"You're evil! And mean!" Tristan pouted.   
  
"Yup!" Rory answered gleefully.  
  
Tristan continued to pout like a five-year old. Rory rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her. "Come here and sit. I promise to protect you during the scary oompa loompa parts."  
  
Tristan immediately smiled and sat on the couch next to Rory, putting his arm around her. They both stared at the blank television screen and looked at each other. "Uh…Rory…It may help if you put the tape in…" They burst out laughing and Rory got up to put the tape in the VCR.  
  
Tristan and Rory sat through the whole movie (with Rory "protecting" Tristan during the oompa loompa parts). When it was over, Rory looked at the clock and saw that it was four-thirty and said, "I have to get ready. It won't take too long, I promise. You can use the bathroom upstairs to get changed and wash your face or whatever you need to do."   
  
"Ok. Sounds good," Tristan replied and went out to his car to get his other clothes.  
  
Rory walked to her room and shut the door.  
  
An hour later, Rory emerged from the same door dressed in the dress that her mother had helped her choose earlier. Her hair was up, almost like it had been for the dance. She had on a light coat of makeup.   
  
Tristan sat on the couch watching TV. He was wearing nice blue slacks and a white shirt with a tie. When he looked up and saw Rory, he was breathtaken. He stood up and walked over to her and said, "You look amazing."  
  
Rory blushed lightly and replied, "You don't look so bad yourself."   
  
They both smiled kind of nervously and Tristan held out his arm. "Shall we go milady?" Rory took his outstretched arm and they walked out the door.  
  
They arrived at a quaint Italian restaurant called Antonio's about a half-hour later.  
  
While they climbed out of the car, Tristan said, "I hope you like this place. I personally think it's the best Italian restaurant in the Hartford area. It's always been my favorite."  
  
Rory smiled. "It looks excellent. I can't wait to see the inside."  
  
They entered the restaurant and walked up to the hostess, who smiled and welcomed them. "Ah, Master DuGrey. How lovely to see you back! We have your favorite table reserved as usual. Please follow me." She led them to a table right next to a window that overlooked a lake, put menus down, and then left.  
  
Rory was looking around in amazement when Tristan pulled out her chair like a gentleman. She smiled and said, "Thank you," as she took her seat.   
  
Tristan seated himself across from her and watched as she looked out the window in awe of the beautiful view.   
  
She spoke finally. "I see now why you love this place so much. It's amazing!"  
  
Tristan laughed lightly. "And you haven't even had the food yet."  
  
Rory frowned slightly. "I have no idea what I should order! I've never been to a place like this before."  
  
"Well, I'll help you. And please order whatever you like, it's my treat," Tristan said generously.  
  
Rory blushed. "Are you sure? I have money…"  
  
Tristan interrupted her. "Rory, I want to buy you dinner." He said it so simply and sweetly that Rory couldn't refuse and simply nodded her head, smiling.  
  
About and hour later, they were almost through with their meal and were talking.  
  
"So, do you want to get desert here or stop at Luke's on the way back?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, although the meals here are delicious, the deserts tend to be boring. I would much rather some ice cream," Tristan answered, hoping that was what Rory wanted.  
  
"Mmm…me too! And some coffee!" She smiled.  
  
When the waitress came over, they asked for the check and left. Tristan nervously put his arm around Rory, but then relaxed when he saw that she didn't mind.  
  
In the car, they talked about Chilton and then eventually got around to the subject of Max.  
  
"Tell me the truth, did you want your mom to marry Max?" Tristan wasn't sure if he should ask, but he did anyway.  
  
Rory thought for a moment. "No one's ever asked me that, well except for my mom and I always told her I did. And I mean, I like Max A LOT, and I got attached to him. But quite honestly, I don't think I ever did. I mean, I like things the way they are, with just my mom and me. And for some reason, I don't think that things would be the same if Max moved in. I just get the impression that he was more controlling and stuff, and that's not how my mom and I live. It might be different someday, if it's someone that I've known forever and that I know I can really trust."  
  
Tristan nodded. "I understand. Has your mom dated anyone else since Max?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No, I don't think she's found anyone she really likes. And I think she's being extra cautious because she doesn't want me to get attached again. She thinks that she'll mess a relationship up."  
  
"Do you still feel weird around Max?" Tristan asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, kinda. Cuz I kinda miss having him around. And I feel bad for him. Mom must have really hurt him, although I know she didn't mean to."  
  
"You need to talk to him. I'm sure he's not mad at you or your mom. It would make you feel better," Tristan tried to persuade her.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Ok. I will. Just give me a little time. I have to talk to my mom too."  
  
He nodded. "Absolutely."   
  
They pulled into a parking space by Luke's and got out of the car. They walked into the diner. Rory was surprised to see Jess there all by himself. 


	5. Shopping

Authors' Note: This chapter is about what happens during Lorelai's Saturday night…to refresh your memory, the last chapter was about Rory and Tristan's date that Saturday.  The last chapter and this chapter are happening simultaneously.  This chapter begins right after Rory and Tristan walked out of the diner holding hands.  Also, for the purpose of this fic, Rory and Jess have become friends and Jess is becoming better (i.e. more reliable, kinder, and so on).  
  
Disclaimer: I think we've mentioned before that neither of us owns any of these characters, and I hate to admit this…but we still don't own a single one of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorelai watched as her daughter and Tristan walked out of the diner.  They looked so cute.  She couldn't believe how old Rory was getting.  Then she thought about the sappiness of what she had been thinking and tried to shake it out of her head.  Lorelai Gilmore did not think like that.   
  
She sat daydreaming for a few seconds until Luke brought her back to reality.  "Lorelai.  Lorelai!  LORELAI!"  
  
She snapped back to consciousness and looked at Luke.  He looked generally concerned and she had to smile at that.  "Sorry Luke."  
  
"Are you ok?"  Luke questioned, still a little worried.  
  
Lorelai smiled lightly.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  I was just thinking about Rory."  
  
Now Luke looked really concerned.  "Is everything ok with her?  She's not sick or heartbroken or anything is she?"  
  
Now Lorelai smiled more and Luke relaxed after seeing that.  "No, nothing like that…she's just in love."  
  
"With the bag boy?"  Luke frowned.  
  
"No, with Evil Boy from Chilton," Lorelai answered.  
  
"I thought she hated him!"  Luke was confused.  
  
"She did…but apparently he's changed.  I watched him, and he actually treats her really well.  Tristan loves her, it's obvious," Lorelai couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Well, he better not hurt her, because if he does, I'll make him wish he'd never been born," Luke warned protectively.  
  
Lorelai smiled at his how protective of Rory he was.  "I know."   
  
They caught each other's eyes and shared a meaningful look.  Neither one wanted to break it, but a customer called Luke over.  Luke went to the table to take the order.  He kept looking back at Lorelai, and she kept looking back at him.  
  
A million thoughts were racing through Lorelai's head.  She knew that she and Luke had just shared something magical.  She could feel her heart beating double its normal speed and the butterflies in her stomach were growing in size by the second.  She was so confused.  Why would Luke make her feel that way?  They were just friends and their relationship was strictly platonic…or was it?  No, she refused to let her brain think those types of thoughts.  Instead, she decided to think about what she wanted to do that evening.  The idea of the mall flashed through her head and she smiled.  Oh, but she didn't want to go alone, that was just no fun.  But maybe she could get Luke to go with her.  They would go just as friends, of course.  She decided to try and convince Luke.  "Oh Luuuuuke!"   
  
Luke looked over at her with a death stare.  Lorelai just smiled, so he walked over.  "What Lorelai?"  There was definitely not a great amount of enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
Lorelai tilted her head, trying to think of the best approach to her question.  She decided to just be straight- forward.  "Well, I decided that I want to go to the mall this afternoon, only I don't wanna go alone, and I was thinking that maybe you could come with me."  
  
"No way.  Call Sookie," Luke's answer was firm.  
  
Lorelai frowned slightly, but put on her best pleading face.  "I can't call Sookie!  She's out somewhere with Jackson.  Pleeease come with me.  Pleeease!  I'll never ask for coffee again…"  
  
Luke had to try hard not to laugh.  "You know that you're lying about the coffee."  
  
"Yup.  But please come…it would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
She could tell that he was beginning to crack and she loved that she had that effect on him.  "Please!  If you don't come with me, I'll be stuck at home all by myself tonight and I won't have anything to do."  
  
He looked at her and almost gave in, but then thought of a reasonable excuse.  "I'm sorry, but who would watch the diner?"  
  
Lorelai had a quick response.  "I knew you were going to ask that!"  He frowned and she continued, "Jess could!"  He looked at her like she was crazy, so she explained, "Luke, that kid is beginning to shape up.  Give him a chance.  I'm sure it will be fine," She said the last part seriously and honestly.  
  
Luke studied her face, to make sure that was her honest opinion, then said gruffly and quietly, "Fine."  
  
Lorelai squealed in happiness and jumped up to hug him.  She threw her arms around him, without even thinking.  Luke was surprised, but awkwardly hugged her back.   
  
After she realized what she was doing, Lorelai flushed and pulled away.  "Thank you!"  She said more calmly, but still with excitement.  They shared another meaningful look that made Lorelai's stomach flip over and over.  She broke the silence, by speaking nervously, "Well, where's Jess?  We should leave soon so we can get to the mall in Hartford with plenty of time left to spare."  
  
"He's upstairs.  Let me go get him," Luke said as he excited through the door to his apartment.  Lorelai sat and waited.  After a little while, she got up and got herself more coffee.  
  
Several moments later, Luke and Jess appeared.  Lorelai greeted Jess warmly.  "Hey Jess!  How are you?"  
  
Jess managed a small smile and said, "Hi Lorelai.  And I'm ok.  You?"  
  
Lorelai glanced at Luke quickly, then answered, "I'm great."  
  
Luke looked at the near empty coffeepot and turned to Lorelai with an accusing stare.  "Lorelai…"  
  
"What?"  Lorelai did her best to look innocent.  
  
"No more coffee!"   
  
"Yes sir, Sergeant Luke, sir!"  Lorelai stood up and saluted him jokingly.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  "You ready to go?  I wanna get this over with."  Truth be told, though, he didn't mind getting to spend extra time with Lorelai in the least bit.  
  
Now Lorelai rolled her eyes at his negativity.  "I'm ready when you are."  
  
Luke turned to Jess.  "You sure you can handle this?"  
  
Jess just nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sure.  Have some faith in me!"  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
"We should be home by ten at the latest," Lorelai supplied.  
  
"Ten?!  Lorelai, there is no way I'm shopping that long!"  Luke insisted.  
  
"Oh, relax.  The time will fly by.  I promise," She smiled and inside Luke just melted.  Of course, Luke couldn't let anyone see that.  He only grunted.  Lorelai dragged his arm and started leading him towards the door, grinning uncontrollably.  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing?!"  Luke demanded.  
  
"Getting you out of here before you change your mind," Lorelai answered as if it were obvious as the exited the diner.  
  
"That wasn't necessary!"  Luke accused, glaring as they walked to Lorelai's car.  
  
"Oh, I know.  But it sure as hell was fun!"  Lorelai smiled devilishly and Luke rolled his eyes.  They stepped up into the jeep, Luke in the passenger's seat and Lorelai driving.  "Oh, I'm warning you right now, I drive in the left lane, not the right like you do."  
  
Luke made a face, "Why did I agree to get in a car with you?  It will be amazing if I manage to come out in one piece!"  
  
The rest of the way to the mall, they argued about Lorelai's driving, especially when she almost ran over another car.  When they got out of the car in the mall parking lot, Luke looked like he was going to be sick.  Lorelai, of course, looked the same as usual and was bouncing up in down, excited for their shopping excursion.  She began to practically skip towards the massive building and was highly frustrated when she turned around and saw Luke walking slowly behind her.  She waited a little while for him to catch up, and then walked his pace, because she didn't want him to get away or anything.  
  
"So, where do you usually shop?"  Lorelai asked with energy.  
  
"I dunno…usually from catalogues and stuff I guess…" Luke shrugged.  He really didn't care.  
  
Lorelai cringed at the thought of always shopping from catalogues.  "Well, we're going to start with some of my favorite stores."  
  
By now they were inside the mall and Lorelai was leading the way to a large store that seemed to be made for her.  It was just her style.  
  
They entered the store and Lorelai led the way towards the back.  She pointed to the left and explained, "That is the men's section."  She pointed to her right and explained, "That is the women's section."  Luke nodded unenthusiastically.  "Now, here are the rules to 'the shopping with Lorelai experience': you have to pick three outfits to try on.  That doesn't mean that you have to buy the outfits, you just have to try them on.  We meet back here in fifteen minutes so we can go in the dressing rooms at the same time, because I have to see you in each of your three outfits and you have to see me in each of my three outfits.  Deal?"  
  
Luke groaned.  "Since when do you make the rules?  Maybe I don't wanna do that."  
  
"Well, it's either that, or I help you pick out a whole new wardrobe that doesn't contain plaid.  Your choice."  Lorelai grinned evilly.   
  
Luke just grunted and started walking toward the men's section.  "Fine.  Have it your way."  
  
Lorelai smiled and headed to the women's section.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, they met back in the same spot.  Lorelai began giving orders again, "Well, the dressing rooms are right next to each other, so after every outfit, we meet right outside of them and discuss.  Ok?"  
  
Luke just nodded and went to the men's dressing rooms.  Lorelai went to the women's.  
  
After a few minutes, Luke appeared outside the dressing rooms, wearing tan pants and a nice green sweater.  For once he wasn't dressed in plaid.  He actually looked really good, and different.  Some women passing by checked him out and started giggling.  He smiled at them.  Maybe it wasn't so bad to be dressed differently.   
  
Lorelai walked out of the dressing room dressed in a tight and short black dress that she decided to probably buy for the sole purpose of wearing it to a Friday night dinner to shock her mother.  She stepped out just in time to watch the giggling women check out Luke.  For some reason, she got mad at them for doing that.  She felt a pang of jealousy run through her body.  She yelled at herself, it was Luke.  He was only a friend!   
  
Lorelai was pulled from her trance when she saw Luke turn around and spot her.  Luke couldn't speak.  He tried to move them, but his eyes were glued on her body and the dress she was wearing.  It looked amazing on her.  
  
Lorelai herself was pretty shocked.  Luke cleaned up pretty darn well.  Neither spoke for a moment; they just stared at each other.  Lorelai finally had to break the silence; it was just too much for her.  "How do you like this?  I want to buy it to wear to my parent's just to see the reaction on my mother's face."  She spun around, which just make Luke stare more.  Lorelai turned her head at an angle.  "Luke?  You wanna join me back here on Earth?"  
  
Luke shook himself and responded, "That dress looks really good on you, I mean not that I was looking or anything.  Though, if I were, I would have to say it was amazing, but of course I wasn't so…yeah…"  
  
Lorelai smiled at his reaction.  She couldn't believe she had driven Luke to the point of stuttering.  She felt herself begin to blush for no good reason.  "Well…uh…thanks."  She looked at him.  He looked really good, too.  "You don't look so bad yourself."   
  
She could have sworn that she saw Luke blush, even if it was for the tiniest millisecond.  "Yeah, uh…thanks," Luke didn't know what to say.  
  
"You should definitely buy that," Lorelai began to insist.  
  
Luke made a face that said he didn't agree.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Luke, I saw those girls checking you out.  You have to admit you liked it," Lorelai said, trying to persuade him, but finding that she didn't really like the thought of it.  
  
"They were not checking me out."   
  
"Yes they were."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long are you going to keep this up?"  Luke asked, annoyed.  
  
"As long as I need to."  Lorelai smiled innocently.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it, but only to make you shut up."   
  
"Like that's ever going to happen!"  Lorelai turned around and went back into the dressing room.  Luke watched her go and then did the same.  
  
Three hours, five stores, nine new items, and at least ten uncomfortable moments in which either one or both of them were caught staring at the other, Lorelai and Luke sat at a small table in a quiet section of the food court.  Luke looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.  He knew that Lorelai could tire a person out, but he never knew that she was this bad.  Wait, who was he kidding?  He loved every second of the extra time he was spending with her.  
  
Lorelai sat sipping on the coffee that Luke had tried desperately to prevent her from buying.  She wondered what Luke was thinking and searched his face for any clues: nothing.  She was having fun with him, even if he pretended that she was annoying and that he didn't want to be there, she didn't think it was true.  Plus, he looked so different without his usual jeans and a plaid shirt.  Actually, he looked good: really good.  Lorelai made a face and silently yelled at herself for thinking about that.  This was Luke, the coffee guy, one of her best friends.  That was all.   
  
Suddenly the girls from the first store walked by again.  The recognized Luke and smiled flirtatiously at him, giggling.  Luke had to smile back he couldn't help it.  
  
Lorelai just stared at them.  For the second time that day, she felt jealousy and anger rush through her.  These strange girls had no right to flirt with her Luke!  Wait, what the heck was she thinking?  First of all, those girls could do whatever they wanted and Luke didn't seem to mind it, and second of all, Luke wasn't hers.  Despite her efforts, Lorelai couldn't get herself to stop being jealous and upset; and she usually only felt that way about guys when she was falling for them.  Did that mean that she was falling for Luke?  No, of course not.  She was just protective of him.  He had always been there for her and Rory, and even though he may appear to be tough on the outside, she knew he was sweet on the inside.  And he always looked so good, even though he only wore plaid and baseball caps… 'Oh my God!  I love Luke!'  With this stunning realization, Lorelai spit the coffee that she had just taken a sip of across the table, hitting Luke.  
  
"Jesus Lorelai, what the hell was that about?!"  Luke jumped up, his shirt coffee-stained and dripping.  
  
Lorelai also jumped up, grabbing napkins.  She went over to him and began to wipe up his shirt.  "Oh God, I'm so sorry… really… I didn't mean to…"   
  
Luke's face softened at her honest sincerity.  "It's ok, really."  
  
Lorelai looked up, into his eyes and realized that they were only inches apart from one another.  She could feel his warm breath on her face and felt her heart racing.  "Well, uh…your shirt's almost dry, and I'm not sure if the stain will come out in the wash or not, but it won't hurt to try.  Of course if it doesn't come out, I'll be happy to buy you a new shirt, since it's obviously my fault and…" Lorelai rambled on.  She didn't know what to do or say.  She couldn't get over how close they were at that moment.  
  
"Lorelai, I told you it's ok… it's just a shirt.  There are worse things that could happen to me."  Luke tried to re-assure her.  
  
"Ok."  Lorelai looked down at her packages.  "You know what?  I think I have enough packages now… do you wanna go home?"  
  
"Sure.  I think I've had enough of the mall today to last me the rest of my life."   
  
"No way!  I just had so much fun with you today that I'm gonna have to drag you back here more often," Lorelai said as they picked up their bags and started walking towards the door.  
  
"That's not going to happen, Lorelai."  
  
"I realize that.  Ooo, hey!  Can we stop at the diner for coffee?"  Lorelai asked enthusiastically.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  "You just had coffee!"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't count.  That was mall coffee and I want Luke coffee.  There's a major difference between the two."  Lorelai was insistent.  
  
"That stuff is so bad for you!  Can't you try decaf?  Just once?"   
  
Lorelai's eyes went wide.  It was as if he had just suggested that she jump off the Empire State Building.  "I'm going to pretend as if I never heard those words come out of your mouth.  They are evil and I don't want you to say them in my presence again.  And don't you EVER use those words in front of Rory.  I don't want my daughter to be scarred like that."   
  
Luke just looked at her.  "You need help, you know that?"  
  
"So I've been told… but I'd be nice if I were you, cuz I'm still upset about those evil words you said.  In fact, I don't think I'm going to talk to you the whole way home!"  Lorelai exclaimed as they reached the car.  
  
"And that's supposed to be a punishment?"  Luke's comment was dripping with sarcasm.  Lorelai just stuck her tongue out at him and got into the driver's side.   
  
About half an hour later, Luke and Lorelai walked into the diner, not speaking to each other.  Jess was still behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Jess.  Everything go all right?"  Luke asked with concern.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  "No, there was a fire, the whole place was burnt down, but I managed to rebuild it all before you got back."  Luke glared at him, but Jess just ignored it.  Instead, he turned to Lorelai and said, "Rory and what's-his-name were here earlier.  They came in for coffee and dessert and asked if I knew where you were."  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna call her and tell her I'll be home after I get some coffee."  She glared at Luke.  "And NOT the evil kind."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  "Oh for God's sake… I'm sorry!  I'll never say the evil words again.  I promise!"  
  
Lorelai pretended to study him to see if he was serious.  "Ok… I guess I forgive you.  But you better give me coffee without any complaints tonight!"  
  
Luke just grunted and Jess was confused.  "Ok, I have no idea what's going on between the two of you, but I don't really wanna know either, so I'm just going to go upstairs.  Bye Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai was already talking to Rory, but she mouthed "bye" and Jess left.  After a few more minutes of talking she hung up the phone.   
  
Luke brought her coffee.  "Luke, sit down.  There's no one else here and it's nine-o-clock on a Saturday night, no one else is going to come in."  
  
Luke pulled out a chair and sat.  "So, how was Rory's date?"  
  
"Well, I don't have all the details yet, but she and Tristan are officially a couple so it couldn't have gone too badly.  He's actually still there and they're watching The Wizard of Oz.  I guess Tristan has a fear of the munchkins that Rory's trying to help him conquer.  He's already gotten over a fear of oompa loompas, so this should be fairly easy," Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Aren't you worried about your daughter being alone with a teenage guy who happens to be in love with her?"   
  
Lorelai just laughed.  "Luke!  This is Rory we're talking about.  She's smart and sweet and funny…and smart and special… and I trust her.  I was different when I was her age.  She won't make the same mistakes I did.  Even if Rory was the best mistake that could ever happen to me.  She's my life, Luke.  Are you trying to say that I shouldn't trust her or that I didn't bring her up right?"  
  
"No, not at all, Lorelai.  I know Rory's all of those things; I wasn't trying to say that you shouldn't trust her.  It's actually kinda amazing that you can trust your sixteen-year old daughter; most people can't do that.  And you're an amazing mother, Lorelai.  You know that, I know you do.  You and Rory are amazing together."  Luke looked at her to see if he had made a difference.   
  
Lorelai smiled.  "Thanks Luke."  They shared another look.  They both cared so much each other, but they were both afraid to show it.  But Lorelai was getting tired of all the tension between the two of them.  She didn't know if he liked her like she liked him, or if she was just imagining it all, but she had to find out.  Then again, she was scared out of her mind.  What if he didn't love her?  Or what if he did and they started dating, but then she screwed it up?  She couldn't lose him as a friend, but she wouldn't ever forgive herself if she lost her chance to be more than friends with him.  She had to find a way to tell him.  She was determined.  "Luke?  Can I ask you a question about a completely hypothetical situation."  
  
Luke looked confused, but answered, "Uh…sure, I guess so."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and began.  "Ok, well I know this girl who very recently found out that she's in love with this guy.  But they've been really close friends for a long time and she doesn't want to ruin what they have in their friendship.  What do you think she should do?"  
  
Luke studied Lorelai's face for a second and looked into her eyes.  She looked so nervous and anxious.  What exactly was she saying?  Did she love him or did she really know these other people?  "Well, I think she should tell the guy.  I mean, he has the right to know.  And I bet he feels the same way."  Luke said the last line with meaning, but he pretended to pre- occupy himself with getting up to get more coffee so Lorelai couldn't read his face.  
  
"Really?"  Lorelai asked, wondering if he figured out what she was trying to say.  
  
He turned around only for a second, but long enough for Lorelai to see that he understood.  "Yeah."  
  
Lorelai took another deep breath, got slowly out of her seat and started walking over to Luke.  Luke could hear her footsteps coming closer and closed his eyes, wondering what she was doing.  She reached him and tapped him on the shoulder.  He put the coffeepot down and turned around slowly.  "What…"  
  
He was cut off as Lorelai put her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her and kissed him.  Luke stood in shock at first, but soon had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.  All of the tension throughout the day had been worth it because it led up to this one moment.  It was one of those times where neither person involved cared that they would probably be on the front page of the Stars Hollow newspaper tomorrow.  All that mattered was the two of them.  
  
When they broke, they looked at each other.  Lorelai spoke.  "Yeah, remember the little hypothetical situation about the girl who loved her friend?"  
  
Luke smiled and nodded.   
  
"Well, I think I just found out that the guy loves the girl, too."  Lorelai smiled also.  
  
Luke had to laugh a little.  "Oh, he does.  Trust me, he does."  He pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, Tristan was just about to leave.  He and Rory were standing by the front door.  
  
"I can't believe you have to go so soon!  It feels like you just got here," Rory said sadly.  
  
Tristan hugged her.  "God, I know.  I'm going to miss you so much while I'm at school."  
  
"Well, at least we can talk online."  Rory tried desperately to think positively.  
  
"It's not the same.  And I wanna be with you, especially now.  I mean, we just had our first date and now I'm not going to see you for months now."   
  
"I know."  Rory pulled away for a second and looked into his eyes.  "Do you think a long distance relationship will really work, Tristan?"  
  
"Of course it will!  It will be hard, but every time I have even the smallest break, I'll be here.  I'll probably only see you once a month, but it's better than nothing.  I wish I didn't have to go back tomorrow.  I wasn't supposed to, but plans changed."  Tristan looked so upset.  
  
Rory reached up and touched his face sweetly.  "Once a month is good.  It's better than no time at all.  And I wish you didn't have to go either, but you do.  I'll e-mail as much as possible."  
  
"And I'll e-mail you every chance I get.  I'll also let you know when I'm going to be back next.  I actually think that we have a four-day break in February, and if that's the case, I'll be with you every day of that break.  I think it may be near Valentine's Day, too, so we can celebrate that and our one month anniversary together then."  Tristan smiled.  
  
"You should go, you have to drive all the way back to Hartford."   
  
"I know."  Tristan leaned down and kissed Rory.  It was a long kiss; neither wanted Tristan to leave.  
  
When they broke, Tristan held Rory's face in his hands for a few more seconds.  "Good bye Rory.  I'll miss you."  
  
"Bye Tristan," She whispered, but he heard.  He turned around and walked to his car.  Rory slowly closed the front door, went to the couch, and thought about how she could be so happy and yet so sad at the same time.   
  
She picked up a book and began to read.  That was how Lorelai found her daughter when she got home: curled up on the couch and reading a book.   
  
Rory looked up at her mom and smiled.  "Hey Mom.  What took you so long?"  
  
Lorelai hung up her coat and put down her shopping bags and purse.  "Hi sweetie.  How was your night with Evil Boy?"  
  
"Oh, so you've decided on Evil Boy?  And don't think I don't realize that you just changed the subject…but my date was great.  Tristan and I had the best time.  I wish he didn't have to go back to military school.  Ok, now it's your turn.  Why were you at the mall with Luke and what took you so long at the diner?  You were only supposed to get a cup of coffee."  Rory put her book down and made room on the couch for Lorelai, who sat.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had fun, but I'm sorry you won't see Tristan for a while.  As for the mall, I made Luke go with me cuz I didn't wanna go alone," Lorelai answered; pretending that Rory hadn't said the last question.  
  
"Mom, you still haven't told the whole story.  And you have the giddy, happy look you get on your face whenever you start dating someone…" Rory's face suddenly lit up.  "OH MY GOD!  You're dating Luke!  How could you not tell me?"   
  
"Woah!  Slow down there!  I'm not really dating Luke…and we kissed at the diner just a little while ago, that's why I couldn't have told you yet!"  Lorelai couldn't help, but keep beaming.  
  
Rory gave her mother a huge, excited hug.  "It's about time!  I'm so happy for you!"  
  
This type of conversation went on for the rest of the night.  Both mother and daughter gushed about their boyfriends and were forced not to leave a single detail out.  The eventually fell asleep on the couch, Lorelai with her arm around Rory. 


	6. Miss You

You've Got Mail, Part 6  
  
Miss You  
  
Author's Note: Um, we really have nothing to say.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own it. Not a thing.  
  
Subj: hi...  
  
Date: 1/17/02 11:41:25 AM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
  
  
Hey Tristan~  
  
It was so great to see you! I seriously mean that. I had the most amazing time...I'm actually still kinda in shock over everything that happened. Wow.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to write to you, but everything's been crazy, there's just SO much going on and not enough hours in a day. Today I'm home from school. Mom made me stay home so we could spend time just the two of us. Of course, we're going to go to Luke's in a little while...it's not fair! Mom sees her boyfriend every day and I never see mine!  
  
Wait, are you my boyfriend?  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Rory~*~  
  
Subj: Re: hi...  
  
Date: 1/17/02 6:21:59 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Militaryboy17  
  
To: Readergurl108  
  
  
  
Rory,  
  
It's no problem that you didn't write, I've been really busy too. I did miss you, though.  
  
I guess I am your boyfriend. If you want me to be, that is.  
  
Write back soon.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Tristan  
  
Subj: Re: hi...  
  
Date: 1/17/02 7:58:25 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
  
  
Tristan~  
  
What no long sappy love letter to your girlfriend? I'm hurt.  
  
I'm just kidding. I don't really have much to say except I miss you so much and wish you weren't so far away. Any chance you could come home again soon? lol...I know...I know...it's not gonna happen, but a girl's allowed to wish.  
  
Well, I'm gonna go...new book to read...  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Rory~*~  
  
Subj: Re: hi...  
  
Date: 1/18/02 7:22:21 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Militaryboy17  
  
To: Readergurl108  
  
  
  
Hey Rory,  
  
I miss you so much. My life is extremely lonely when you're not here. I really want to come home again, too. It all depends on my parents, though. Write back soon. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Tristan  
  
Subj: Re: hi...  
  
Date: 1/18/02 10:02:04 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
  
  
That's much better. Much more of a sappy love letter. :-) I'm just kidding.  
  
I miss you too. I can't exactly say that my life is lonely, I mean, I have my mom and Lane and Luke and everyone else around her, but I can say that things aren't the same when you're not around. It just felt like you actually belonged in Stars Hollow with me when you visited. I miss you so much.  
  
Do you think that maybe if you're reeeeeeally good for the rest of the year your dad will let you come home and go back to Chilton with me? Ok, I know that that's a long shot, but do you think you could at least try? For me?  
  
Chilton would be so much better if you were here. I might actually enjoy it then.  
  
I miss hearing your voice...I guess I got too used to it. Do you think that maybe you could call me sometime? I mean, I don't know what the rules are there, but it's just an idea.  
  
I can't believe I'm going to say this, especially online, but I think I might love you too.  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Rory~*~  
  
  
  
Subj: miss you...  
  
Date: 1/20/02 2:40:46 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
  
  
Ok, well, I wrote you 2 days ago and didn't get any response, I hope everything's ok and that you're not mad at me or anything.  
  
Maybe sometime we can arrange a time where we're both online so it'll be easier to talk to you.  
  
Anyway, I finally got up the courage to talk to Mom about Max and she totally agreed with the idea. I think that she's just really happy to be with Luke so she doesn't care if I talk with Max. I'll talk to him Tuesday, though. I need help figuring out what to say!  
  
I'll be back later, but I have to go now.  
  
I love you Tristan.  
  
~*~Rory~*~  
  
Subj: Re: miss you...  
  
Date: 1/20/02 4:04:31 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Militaryboy17  
  
To: Readergurl108  
  
  
  
Rory,  
  
It's great that you're going to talk to Max (Woah, that's weird, I usually call him Mr. Medina). I think it'll clear up alot of stress in your life. Can you try to get on at like 10 tomorrow morning? Then we can talk.  
  
Love,  
  
Tristan  
  
Subj: Re: miss you...  
  
Date: 1/20/02 9:50:59 PM Eastern Standard Time  
  
From: Readergurl108  
  
To: Militaryboy17  
  
  
  
Tristan,  
  
Trust me, I know how weird it is to call him Max at first, but I guess you get used to it.  
  
Of course I'll be on at 10 tomorrow. I guess I'll talk to you then.  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Rory~*~  
  
Readergurl108:  hey  
  
Militaryboy17:  hey.  
  
Militaryboy17:  how are you?  
  
Readergurl108:  how are you?  
  
Readergurl108:  haha~ i'm fine  
  
Militaryboy17:  im not too bad, thanks  
  
Readergurl108:  is everything ok?  you've seemed a little what's the word...off in your e-mails  
  
Militaryboy17:  im just fine...what do you mean by off?  
  
Readergurl108:  i'm not sure, i was just wondering if everything was ok at school because it took a while for you to write back and it doesn't usually.  i didn't care, i know that you have a life, i was just concerned.  
  
Militaryboy17:  no, im fine, just really busy...with military school life- ugh.  
  
Readergurl108:  ok, well i'm glad that you're fine  
  
Militaryboy17:  so, what's up in the joyous realm of Stars Hollow?  
  
Readergurl108:  haha~ umm...well, obviously you know about mom and luke.  
  
Militaryboy17:  yeah.  
  
Readergurl108:  that and the fact that you and dean didn't kill each other are the major sources of gossip this week  
  
Militaryboy17:  :)    
  
Readergurl108:  and that's all mainly because my mom is what you could probably call the queen of stars hollow and that would make me the princess  
  
Readergurl108:  lol  
  
Militaryboy17:  how exactly did your mom become queen of stars hollow?  
  
Readergurl108:  well, like i said, everyone loves her  
  
Militaryboy17:  right.  
  
Readergurl108:  and they're all highly protective of her, and i guess me too  
  
Militaryboy17:  lol :)  
  
Militaryboy17:  ugh~i wanna go home again.  
  
Readergurl108:  ugh~ i wanna have you come home again  
  
Readergurl108:  did i mention today that i miss you?  cuz i do!  
  
Militaryboy17:  grrrr.....  
  
Militaryboy17:  same here!  
  
Readergurl108:  :-)  
  
Readergurl108:  oh, speaking of my mom and luke- sorry i know you might not care, but i have to tell you- you should see how they've been acting!  omg~ luke is hysterical, he's actually smiling most of the time!  and when they're together it's like they're still in high school, mom get's all giddy and luke gets all shy...it's just really cute and funny to watch.  although, if i didn't have you, i would think it was sickening.  
  
Militaryboy17:  :)   
  
Militaryboy17:  btw, that took you a really long time to type  
  
Readergurl108:  i know it did, sorry i didn't mean to make you think i had forgotten about you  
  
Militaryboy17:  no, it's fine, by this time, when you're not talking, i assume you're typing something long  
  
Readergurl108:  haha~ yeah  
  
Militaryboy17:  lol  
  
Readergurl108:  so, tell me about your life, mine must be getting boring  
  
Militaryboy17:  well, i have really nothing to tell-my life is pretty boring  
  
Readergurl108:  that can't be true  
  
Militaryboy17:  yeah, it pretty much is.  
  
Readergurl108:  ugh~ no fun  
  
Readergurl108:  listen, i have to go.  
  
Militaryboy17:  okay.  
  
Readergurl108:  i love you tristan  
  
Readergurl108:  bye  
  
Militaryboy17:  bye rory 


	7. The Dinner Guest

You've Got Mail  
  
By Lauren (sweetangel251) and Margaret (tvrox)  
  
Author's Note: We don't really have anything to say. Oh, yeah! Actually we do. We decided that we much prefer story format, because it gets more reviews, and, well, it's...um…we don't actually have another reason at present, but one is on the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Since most people usually blow off disclaimers, end them with "blah blah blah," or try to fill them with comedy, for once, we'll be extremely official. We do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of the rights to it. They all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Bros. Any other legal things we forgot to mention, we apologize for.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Rory shifted in her seat. She wanted class to be over, so she could get everything over with. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"And remember, class," called Mr. Medina as the students picked up their books and began to leave, "we have that big test next Wednesday. So study lots over the weekend, and if you missed a class, get the notes fast, incase you missed something important!"  
  
All the other students left the room, but Rory stayed behind. When everybody else was gone, she walked up to Mr. Medina's desk. He looked up from the paper he had begun to grade and spoke.  
  
"Rory, what are you still doing here? Don't you have a bus to catch?"  
  
"No, um Ma-Mr.-oh, forget it, no, it's Friday, I stay until six and my mom picks me up to go to my grandparents' house for dinner. It's a new arrangement," said Rory nervously.  
  
"All right, you answered me, but why are you still in this classroom? Wouldn't you rather be in the library studying?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you, do you think maybe we could sit down and talk sometime? Because lots of things went on between us that were beyond our control, and I don't know about you, but being around you is kind of weird for me now. I mean, I don't even know what to call you any more." Rory was babbling aimlessly, Max knew this to be a sign of her insecurity.  
  
"Sure, Rory, that sounds like a good idea. Things are kind of weird for me too. When are you free?" Max smiled at Rory. He knew this was hard for her; he wanted to help her get through it as best he could.  
  
"Um, whenever, I'm not usually that busy…" Rory's voice faded away until she stopped.  
  
"Does right now work for you? Because I haven't got anything to do but grade these papers, and it seems to me that this is something you'd like to deal with as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure," replied Rory, relieved.  
  
"Have a seat. Now, for starters, you obviously need to call me Mr. Medina in class, but if you'd like to, I don't mind if you still call me Max outside of class."  
  
"Okay, I'd like that," Rory answered. She was glad she'd decided to talk with him.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Independence Inn, the phone rang. "Michel, the phone," said Lorelai without even looking up from the reservation book she was writing in.  
  
"What about it?" asked Michel in his typical rude, French way. "Yes, it is there, yes, it is ringing, but what about it?"  
  
"Michel, you are hopeless, you know that? PICK IT UP, for God's sake!" Lorelai replied  
  
"Independence Inn, Michel speaking," said Michel in the singsong voice he always used when answering the phone. "Ah, yes," he continued, "one moment, please." He turned to Lorelai. "Your mother,"  
  
"I tell you, Michel, you two are conspiring to make my life miserable." She took the phone from him. "Hello, Mother," she said in a fake-happy tone.  
  
"Lorelai," said Emily, "I want you to bring a guest to dinner tonight."  
  
"Um…why?" asked Lorelai suspiciously.  
  
"Because," answered Emily, "someone's here to see Rory, and so I want you to have someone too."  
  
"Who's here, Mom?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I can't tell you, just bring someone. Bring that Ice-Man friend of yours, what was his name?"  
  
"You mean Luke, Mom?"  
  
"Yes, that's him. I still think you have feelings for him. Are you sure you two aren't dating?"  
  
"No," said Lorelai matter-of-factly.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Emily.  
  
"It means see you at seven, Mom," replied Lorelai slyly. "Bye!" She hung up the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorelai and Luke drove up to Chilton, and Rory was there in the parking lot waiting. They pulled up to where she was standing, and Lorelai rolled down her window.  
  
"Hey babe," she said.  
  
"Hello, Rory," added Luke.  
  
"Mom, what is Luke doing here?" asked Rory suspiciously.  
  
"Your Grandma asked me to bring him. Don't ask. Here's your dress; run inside and change in the bathroom." She threw the dress at Rory as she said that last sentence.  
  
Rory ran inside the building to change. About five minutes later, she emerged, looking quite different. She got in the car and they drove off.  
  
"Mom, I talked to Max today," Rory piped up.  
  
"Did he do or say anything to hurt you?" asked Luke protectively. "Because if he did I'll…."  
  
"Luke," Rory interrupted, "sometimes you're almost too protective. We just needed to sort stuff out; things had been really weird between us since the engagement was called off. It actually went well, we're pretty much back to a normal student-teacher relationship. Of course, we can't erase our past, but hey, Mom's moved on to better things," Luke smiled at this, "and he and I have got to move on too. But now I'm just rambling, someone shut me up!"  
  
"Don't need to," said Lorelai, "we're here. And there's someone else's car in the driveway."  
  
"That car looks familiar. Maybe I've just seen it in the parking lot at Chilton. I don't know," remarked Rory.  
  
Lorelai turned off the car, and they all got out and walked to the door. Emily opened it, and smiled politely.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai, Rory, Ice Man," she said.  
  
"Mom, his name is Luke," corrected Lorelai. "Let me introduce you two. Mom, Luke Danes. Luke, my mom, Emily Gilmore.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Luke. Why don't the three of you come on in? Now, Rory, I have someone here who mentioned they'd like to see you. I know that the last time you saw this person in my presence, you two weren't on very good terms, but I'd like you to try and get along." Emily was very careful not to use any pronouns, so as not to reveal this person's identity.  
  
They walked into the living room, and Rory saw a tall blonde head sticking up from the couch whose back was to her.  
  
"Rory, you remember Master DuGrey," said Emily unknowingly. The boy turned around.  
  
"Mary, my dear," he greeted her calmly.  
  
"Tristan!" she cried happily. She rushed up to him and flung her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly. "What are you doing here?" She grinned.  
  
Tristan smirked, and she could see a twinkle in his eye. "That, my darling, is for me to know, and you to find out." 


	8. Interrogation and Plan B

You've Got Mail, Part 8  
  
Interrogation and Plan B  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own it, other people do. And no, we wouldn't care to elaborate on that.  
  
Author's Note: Now that we don't have emails and IM's anymore, it doesn't really make sense to call this fic You've Got Mail. If you have a suggestion for a new title, please review and SAY SO!  
  
~*&*~  
  
"You're so evil!" cried Rory. "And by the way, weren't you supposed to stop calling me Mary?"  
  
"I can't help it, I'm so used to it now," he replied.  
  
"It's okay, I don't really mind it, I've come to see it as an endearing nickname."  
  
"I'm glad." He kissed her again.  
  
"I thought you two were enemies," remarked Emily.  
  
"That was then, this is now," replied Rory with a smile. "There's been a lot of romantic action in Stars Hollow that you don't know about, Grandma."  
  
"Like what?" asked Emily. She looked over at Luke and Lorelai, who were holding hands and smiling. "That's what you meant on the phone, Lorelai!"  
  
"The very same, Mom," answered Lorelai.  
  
"Sit down, all of you, Richard will be here any minute," said Emily.  
  
"I don't need a minute, I'm here," said Richard. "Who are these men I see my girls with?"  
  
Tristan got up and walked over to Richard. "Tristan DuGrey sir, remember me? I was at Rory's birthday party. You did business with my grandfather."  
  
"Ah yes, I do recall that. What are your career aspirations, Tristan?"  
  
"Well, sir," replied Tristan as Lorelai shot Rory a Look, "I don't really know for sure what I'd like to be when I graduate, I'm thinking maybe a lawyer."  
  
"Lawyers are good people. Where do you plan to go to college?" Richard continued to interrogate Tristan as if he were a lawyer himself.  
  
"I'm planning on going to Yale, if I get in, that is."  
  
"Ah, a fine school, I attended Yale myself! Rory, you have found yourself a very nice boy." He turned to Lorelai and Luke. "Aren't you the Ice Man from Rory's party?" he asked Luke.  
  
Rory motioned to Lorelai, and the two of them left the room. When they reached the hallway, Rory spoke. "I can't stand this much longer, Mom. Grandpa is driving me insane. I don't know how long Tristan's here for, but I want to make the best of it."  
  
"I get your drift, babe. You and Tristan can leave. I'll cover for you two. Stay here. And by the way, you owe me!"  
  
Lorelai walked back into the living room, just in time for the end of Luke's grilling session. He and Richard seemed to get along well enough. She turned to Tristan.  
  
"Tristan," said Lorelai, "Rory doesn't feel very well, and she's wondering if you could drive her back to Stars Hollow and stay there with her."  
  
"If it's okay with Mrs. Gilmore," he replied politely. He turned to her.  
  
"Well, I don't normally make exceptions to having everyone present at the dinner table, but if Rory is sick, the two of you may go."  
  
"All right," replied Tristan. He got up and walked out of the living room. He found Rory waiting for him, with their coats on her arm.  
  
"Let's go," she said to him with a smile.  
  
"What is this?" asked Tristan suspiciously.  
  
"My mother's genius, a night on the town, the great escape, call it what you like, but I call it Plan B."  
  
They got in the car and drove off. 


	9. Final Chapter

You've Got Mail, Chapter 9 By Margaret (tvrox) and Lauren (sweetangel251)  
  
Disclaimer: We've run out of comedic things to do, so here goes: We don't own anything except any characters or settings we make up (that's nothing so far). Everything belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino (lucky woman!). Okay, so that was kinda funny. We couldn't help it.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, You've Got Mail has a ninth-and we are sad to say final-chapter. We said in the last chapter that there was no point in having it be called "You've Got Mail" but we realized that there actually is a point, so here goes. We are very sad to leave you all. This is especially emotional for Margaret, who has never finished a fic before in her life. But we hope that if you miss us you'll go read First Kiss, which is not done yet, and equally good, or, perhaps our Friends fic, Two Steps Forward, One Step Back. You'll get a lot of mileage out of that one; it's got a long way to go. If you like insanity, go read the fic by Margaret and her cousin called "Untitled" under their username bluefroggy. It's very long and there are plans to make it much longer.  
  
Anyway, this chapter skips ten years into the future, and we figure that it would behoove you to know what's going on. Here's a little fill-in:  
  
Lorelai and Luke were married, and they now have two boys, Steven (Stevie), who's five, and Kyle, who's two. They live in Lorelai and Rory's old house in Stars Hollow, and Luke still has the diner.  
  
Tristan left military school and returned to Chilton for senior year, so that he could take the SAT's and get into a good college. They went to college together (Harvard, Yale, etc, you pick). After college, they got married, and they now have a three-year-old daughter named Isabella. Tristan is a lawyer. He doesn't make a huge amount, but he makes good money. They live in Hartford, and they see Lorelai, Luke, and the boys quite often.  
  
Sookie and Jackson are married, and have two kids, a girl and a boy. Jessica (Jessie) is seven, and Adam is five. They still live in Stars Hollow and Adam and Stevie often play together.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie got their inn, but they don't work there full time, because they have to take care of their kids. Sookie goes in every evening to cook dinner for the Inn guests, and Lorelai, who's the manager, goes in a couple of days a week. Their inn is near Hartford.  
  
There, I guess you're pretty much caught up. Now, the chapter! ~*~ It was three-thirty, and Lorelai and Sookie were driving to Hartford in Lorelai's car. They went together every day. Lorelai and Sookie would go to Chilton to pick up Jessie, and then, on the way back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai would drop Sookie off at the Inn. Then she would take Jessie back to her house and run a sort of a day care until the evening when Sookie got home.  
  
This mid-September afternoon was different, though. Because today, they weren't just picking up Jessie; they were picking up Adam and Stevie as well. It was their first day at Chilton.  
  
When Sookie and Lorelai drove up, Jessie, Stevie, and Adam were waiting outside the building.  
  
The three children piled into the car.  
  
"So, boys, how was your first day at school?" asked Sookie.  
  
Stevie, who took after his mother, and was extremely talkative, spoke up.  
  
"It was so cool! Our teacher was pretty strict, but awfully nice!"  
  
"Really?" asked Lorelai. "What was her name?"  
  
"Ms. Lindner," said Adam. ~*~ A couple of hours later, Rory and Tristan were at their house. Tristan had just arrived home from work. Isabella was in the living room watching Dragon Tales, and Rory and Tristan were sitting at the kitchen table talking.  
  
"Ror, I've got some slightly unfortunate news," said Tristan.  
  
"What's wrong, Tris?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just that...I've got to go away on business to Phoenix for a few days."  
  
"Oh, Tristan, do you have to go? You've never been away on business before! Things won't run smoothly without the man of the house to oversee them," she said sadly. Then she brightened a bit. "Isabella and I will come with you!" she said. It's not that big of a sacrifice, we can afford the plane tickets, and I don't work, and Isabella has no school!"  
  
"Ror, I'm sorry, they specifically said that you and she couldn't come. It's just three days, it'll be okay."  
  
"Oh, Tris, I'm worried," said Rory. Isabella promptly walked into the room.  
  
"Why are you worried, Mommy? Did something bad happen?" asked Isabella. Most three-year-olds didn't have as large a vocabulary, but, taking after her parents, Isabella was a very precocious child.  
  
She was small for her age. She had Rory's deep blue eyes and light brown hair almost halfway between the colors of Tristan's hair and Rory's. She was very reserved, calm, and sensitive most of the time, but like her mother and grandmother, when she wanted her way, throwing a tantrum came very easily to Isabella.  
  
Today, her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a white turtleneck and a flowered jumper, white socks, and red Mary Jane shoes. Rory bent down and hugged her young daughter. "No, angel, nothing bad happened. Daddy has to go away for a few days. That's all."  
  
"Oh," said Isabella calmly. Rory put her down, thankful that this moment could end quietly-or so she thought. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Isabella burst into tears.  
  
"DADDY!" she cried. "You can't leave! We'll be all lonely without you! It'll be all sad and horrible and....sad!" Tristan picked up the little girl and comforted her.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm only going to be gone for three days, and I'll send you and Mommy emails."  
  
"What are emails?" Isabella asked innocently.  
  
"Emails are letters, but on the computer," replied Tristan.  
  
"Oh," said Isabella. 'Oh' was one of her favorite things to say. "Then I can read them!"  
  
Isabella was just learning to read. She could only read a few words, but with her mother's help, she could sound out almost anything.  
  
(A/N: Yes, we know she's only three. This is Margaret writing, and I don't know about Lauren, but I was reading by a very young age. I read my first picture book from cover to cover when I was just a little over three.)  
  
"Okay, honey, you go play now," said Tristan. He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and placed her down on the floor again. She ran off to her room.  
  
"Did you mean that, Tristan?" asked Rory. "About the emails?"  
  
"Sure!" he replied. "It'll be just like old times, remember, when you were at Chilton and I was in Military School, and we used to email sappy love notes back and forth?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Yeah, we had some good times." ~*~ That Friday, Tristan was in Phoenix. Lorelai and Rory had continued the tradition of mother-daughter dinners every Friday at seven, but these dinners at Lorelai and Luke's in Stars Hollow were anticipated, not dreaded.  
  
At six-fifteen, Rory and Isabella got in the car and began to drive to Hartford.  
  
'Gosh,' thought Rory. 'I haven't driven this route in ages. Tristan always drove.'  
  
They arrived, and had a very pleasant and uplifting dinner with Lorelai, Luke, Stevie, and Kyle. It was just what Rory had needed to lift her out of her glum mood that had been brought on by Tristan's departure.  
  
Later that evening, Rory and Isabella were back at their house in Hartford. Isabella was all ready for bed, and Rory was tucking her in.  
  
"Mommy, I miss Daddy," said Isabella.  
  
"Me too, Isa, me too. But don't worry; he'll be back in just a couple days." (A/N: I, Margaret, used to know a girl named Isabella, and she was called Isa. I'm not that great at pronunciation guides, but if I'm right, it's pronounced EE-sah.)  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Mommy."  
  
"Goodnight, angel," said Rory as she hugged her daughter. She turned out the light and softly closed the door.  
  
She walked down and turned on the computer. She opened AOL.  
  
"Gosh," she said to herself as she signed on to Readergurl108, "it must be ten years since I used this screen name."  
  
She was all alone. Isabella was asleep, and Tristan was gone. She had no one to talk to, nobody to keep her company.  
  
But just then, three words brightened her evening and filled her heart with hope. Everything would be all right now, she knew it.  
  
"You've Got Mail," said the computer ~*~ A/N: That's it. *wipes tears* That's the end of YGM. No more...unless you somehow persuade us to right a sequel, which is very likely not happening. Thanks for everybody who's supported us, especially the people who've reviewed multiple times.  
  
We would like to give special thanks to: -Each other, for co-writing the fic. -AOL, for existing, and making it possible for us to have screen names for this fic. -FanFiction.net, for just plain existing. It's one of the most glorious things in both of our lives. It also made it possible for people to see our fic. -Our most faithful reviewers, listed from greatest to smallest in the amount of times they reviewed: -Special thanks to CharliesAngel, who reviewed every single chapter (except chapter six which had no reviews, but we think that's cause six and seven were uploaded simultaneously). She had a total of seven reviews. Thanks! -Thanks to mandie, who reviewed 4 times-very honorable! -To apple_eye, who reviewed three times. -And, lastly, to Kitty and Mimi, Lady S, and anastacy, who reviewed 2 times. -Thanks to everyone who reviewed even once-there are too many to list! -Amy Sherman Palladino, for creating the glorious wonder of all wonders, good ol' GG. -If there's anyone else we forgot to thank, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Kawa, for naming Stevie and Kyle -Margaret's mom, for naming Jessie and Adam  
  
In Memory: Isabella, Lauren's tadpole, who died the other day. Isabella DuGrey was named in her honor so that she will never be forgotten.  
  
Please leave us a little goodbye review. Oh, and by the way, the thing with Lorelai and Sookie picking up the kids at school was a pointless space filler. 


End file.
